


Strawberry Sadness

by GordieGord



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arcades, Five Stages of Grief, Fundy eret and tubbo are siblings, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Metaphors, Niki's cake pog, One Shot, Plushies, Sad Floris | Fundy, Sally the salmon makes an appearance via stuffed toy!, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic, Strawberry Dress, Stuffed Toys, Unrequited Love, Wilburs dead here too, like 1/4th of a song fic, the end contains some lyrics lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordieGord/pseuds/GordieGord
Summary: He just wanted to loveDisclaimer: everythings fictional lmao this was written for fun
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	Strawberry Sadness

_so, I'll see you there? can't wait!_

Fundy ends the call, legs swinging zealously. He plops down, laying on his soft bed and snowy blanket. The dopiest smile on his face as he let his arms flail about. 

The bubbling giggles finally burst out as the rosy red spread on his round pale cheeks.

His caramel eyes sparkling with the promise of more, head up in wonderland.

An open box in the corner of the room. 

Strawberry dress strewn across a desk.

\---

Fundy hears the familiar wheeze before he sees the beautiful man emitting the brightness of his world.

A lone but shining figure in the midst of the bustling arcade.

The love of his life. _(future fiance)_

Blonde bangs falling gracefully, perfectly framing his aristocratic features. Stunning green eyes, brighter than the sun and clearer than the skies. 

When Fundy looked into those eyes, he saw a life, fuller and happier than he could ever hope for. He saw the snuggles, the picnics, cheeky grins, the giggles, and the movie nights.

He walked closer and looked into his lover's eyes again. The rapid beating of his heart never ceased.

He saw easy laughter, quiet evenings with a lone car in the parking lot, arms around each other, dancing slowly to the radio, more laughter—

He saw the heart emojis being sent reflected on the glass behind his lover. _(is that a picture of a boy wearing clout glasses?)_

His phone didn't ring.

  
  


\----

_hey, I thought we were going to match? where's your strawberry suit?_

_oh shit, I've completely forgotten— I haven't even opened it. I'm sorry, babe. I've just been so busy and—_

The frantic half-hearted apologies were cut off by the oblivious.

_It's okay! I understand. anyways, it was an honest mistake, right?_

By those who choose to live in ignorance.

_yeah._

_\----_

Surprisingly, he wasn't shocked when the first petal came out.

It hurt nonetheless.

_\----_

_ohhhhhh, isn't that cute babe?_

Fundy points, hugging Dream's side as they trek around the arcade. 

_hey, hey— babe?_

Dream startles, looking away from his phone for a second to glance at the imprisoned beauty.

_yeah, cute. you want it or something? should be easy._

_sure!_

_\---_

He stares at the plush. 

The plush sits innocently still. 

Hatred fills his entire being and he feels furious beyond reason.

He feels rotten, as if claws are scratching away at his skin.

_\---_

He slams the door and turns on the car in record speed. _(reminds him of a certain person)_

With an angry cry, he drives his dead father's car.

The tires skid across the pavement, water splashing violently.

The moon's a little higher, the vibe a bit darker.

He takes a sharp left, car roughly halting on the side of the road.

He smacks the vehicle with force he didn't think he had. 

The music stops.

Great.

It's 4AM and he thinks he sees prostitute chairs on the side of the road.

Oh what he wouldn't give to just,

ducked down, auburn bangs sticking to his forehead, rosy red glistening cheeks, he says with a breathy sigh:

_fuck you_

\---

It's dark but not scary. Shadows creeping in but everything's numb. He lays there as calm as he's ever been, resigned to a fate he never foreseen. 

**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**

He swipes through the memories as if it were nothing but no good netflix shows they watched for their third date.

**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**

He wonders if it deserves this. The plush is beautiful with its golden streaks. A vivid salmon tail with soft dark red hair. Trapped in a cage where everyone could see but no one could get you out. 

**You can be the captain**

He'll die here. Silent and still as the world moves on. 

**And I can be your first mate**

He snuggles with the plush. It doesn't deserve this. Taken as a gift to appease. Soon to be stained red, trapped in the clutches of a corpse. 

**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**

His thoughts go faster than he can comprehend but too slow

**You can be the hero**

He wonders if he was better, prettier, would Dream have loved him more?

**And I can be your sidekick**

He hums along to the tune of their song. A song on repeat. It's boring. Why won't it stop playing? He has brothers.

**You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split**

He wants to go to see so many things, places to go back to— L'manberg, his home country. A yearning to take one last bite of Niki's cake. He doesn't want to die. 

**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**

Weren't they perfect? The ultimate combo. The PJ pair against the world trying to sandwich them.

**Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**

It's still playing. Annoying. So much. Make it stop. He's trying to die peacefully here _im so sorry_

**Don't know if I could ever be without you**

He closes his eyes and lets one final sob— _cough_

He screams.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> if you liked this drabble you might wanna (other than kudos and comment) maybe,,, check out my other [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853466)?
> 
> rip fundy
> 
> Hehe did you guys see the connection between Fundy and Sally the salmon plush? According to Dream here getting cute lil Sally would be "easy" hmmmmm, i wonder if thats what he thought about Fundy :))?
> 
> "claws are scratching away at his skin" ehem ehem arcade claw machine where they got Sally—


End file.
